Bag-in-a-box packages are well known. As one example, it is common to provide a beverage in a bag-in-a-box package, with the beverage more specifically being within the fluid-impervious bag of the package, and the bag being within the box-shaped carton of the package. The bag is typically closed by a spigot that can be used to dispense the beverage from the bag. In one type of bag-in-a-box package, it is common for the carton to have to be torn, so that the spigot can be manually retrieved from within the carton and manually mounted to an exterior sidewall of the carton, and thereafter the beverage is dispensed from the spigot.
One advantage of a bag-in-a-box package is that it can prevent oxidation of the beverage within the bag, because the bag typically collapses as the beverage is dispensed so that air does not enter the bag. On the other hand, some users of the above-described type of bag-in-a-box packages consider the need to manually mount the spigot to an exterior sidewall of the carton to be an inconvenience. For this and/or other reasons, there is a desire for improvements in bag-in-a-box packages and associated features.